Problem: $ \left(-\dfrac{4}{6} \div -\dfrac{3}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{8}{9} = {?} $
First, we can simplify the problem: $ \left(-\dfrac{2}{3} \div -\dfrac{3}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{8}{9} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-\dfrac{2}{3} \times -\dfrac{5}{3}\right) \div -\dfrac{8}{9} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-2 \times -5} {3 \times 3}\right) \div -\dfrac{8}{9} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{9} \div -\dfrac{8}{9} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{9} \times -\dfrac{9}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{-10 \times 9}{-9 \times -8} $ $ = -\dfrac{90}{72}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{5}{4}$